Without A Doubt
by Songstress Yunie
Summary: During a fight with Ken, Yohji admits that he cares a lot more about Ken than he'd ever thought possible... What does it all mean? Will Ken and Yohji discover what is hidden in their hearts?
1. Why?

Without A Doubt  
  
Chapter 1- Why?  
  
by Umi  
  
March 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Ken, Yohji, and all Weiss Kruez characters belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss, not me! I'm not makin' any money out of this!  
  
WARNING: This fic contains yaoi, which means male/male sexual relationships! So, if ya can't stand the stuff, please just don't read this fic!  
  
Notes: This fic will contain scenes and spoilers from episode #5! It also has a slight spoiler about Yohji's past!   
  
~*~*~ denotes flashback  
  
  
Yohji sighed as he leaned against the wall. Images from a past encounter with Ken kept playing in his mind...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji had been waiting outside Ken's new girlfriend's place for several minutes. He spotted Ken walking to his motorcycle. "Being a beau is hard." He joked.  
  
Ken's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
Yohji was concerned at how stiff Ken had gotten when he said that. "Hey, you don't seriously love her, do you?"   
  
"Shut up! I can't afford to be fooled by a wild person like you!"  
  
Ouch. That hurt. What does Ken mean by "wild", anyways? Yohji's eyes narrowed.  
  
"This job is my last."   
  
Yohji's jade eyes darkened. "How many did you kill? How many have you killed so far?! Can you hold her with it?"  
  
Ken lowered his gaze. "I want to make her dream come true!"   
  
Yohji frowned. Is that what you really want? What about your dream, Ken?   
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji shut his eyes. I followed Ken that day. I know it was wrong, but... I couldn't help it. For some reason, I felt like I had to...  
  
Ever since Ken left Yuriko, he has... changed. He's so quiet, so sullen now. What happened to the lively, expressive, cheerful guy I know?  
  
And the worst part is that it's all my fault.  
  
Why did I have to tell him that? Why did I have to tell him that?!   
  
I broke his heart...  
  
However indirectly.  
  
I wish there was something I could do to make this better. I wish I could comfort him somehow. I wish I could just talk to him...  
  
Then again, I've said too much already.  
  
Yohji ran a hand through his blond hair. He's probably mad at me...  
  
He probably hates me.  
  
Yohji clenched his hand into a fist.  
  
I don't think I can live with that...  
  
Damn it... How did I get myself messed up in this? Why did I have to open my damn mouth...   
  
Why do I care so much anyways?  
  
Why do I care if Ken is with her? Why do I care if he leaves Weiss?  
  
Yohji shook his head. He sighed softly.   
  
Why do I care so much about Ken?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Yohji groaned. Who is it now? He opened the door and found none other than Ken himself.  
  
"Yohji, you're late for your shift." Ken stared blankly at him. Yohji's heart ached as he saw the empty look in Ken's soft blue eyes... I have to talk to him. I have to make things right...  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Ken nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Yohji grabbed Ken's wrist and pulled him back.  
  
"What?" Ken's eyes darkened with annoyance.  
  
"I... I need to talk to you." Yohji said softly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I know that you're depressed about Yuriko... I just want you to know that it'll be all right..."  
  
"What do you know, Yohji?!" Ken's suddenly angry tone surprised Yohji. "How do you know what I'm feeling?! How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?! You don't understand me at all..."  
  
"Ken... I do understand... All too well..."  
  
"You don't! You can't! You've never had to let go of someone you love!" Ken glared at Yohji, his eyes burning with an intense rage.  
  
Yohji sighed. Oh, yes I have, Ken... I'll never forget her... Asuka... "Ken." Yohji softly placed a hand on Ken's shoulders. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Ken jerked away from Yohji. "Sorry?! You, of all people?! This is all because of you! This is all your fault, Yohji!!"  
  
Yohji looked at the ground to avoid seeing the anger in Ken's eyes. "Ken..."  
  
"You're the one who had to tell me all that crap about Yuriko never understanding me! She could have! She might have learned to accept me for who I am!!"  
  
"I don't think anyone could, Ken. Not unless they know what it feels like to kill someone, to have someone else's blood on their hands..."  
  
"... Well, maybe I wouldn't even tell her about Weiss! I could have started a new life, with her! A new life where I wouldn't have to kill or hurt anyone!!"  
  
"So, you would have abandoned all your responsibilities, just like that?!" Yohji's jade eyes narrowed. "You would have given up Weiss, for her?! You would have stopped protecting innocent people, just so you could spend the rest of your life with some girl?!"  
  
"I... I don't care! I... I don't want to live like this! I don't want to have to kill anymore!! I just want a normal life!!"  
  
"Ken... We are who we are, nothing can change that..."  
  
"Yohji..."  
  
"If you went with her, you would be living a lie. You aren't just a normal guy, Ken. None of us are. We're Weiss. There's always a reason for things being the way they are. We just have to accept it..."  
  
"But... I could have been happy, Yohji! I could have been happy!!" Ken's sapphire eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"Honestly, Ken... I don't think you would have been. At first, maybe... but, I know you... You feel so strongly, so passionately about everything... Even about Weiss... I know you couldn't live with yourself, knowing that you chose your happiness over the happiness of all the lives you could save as a part of Weiss."  
  
"But... I didn't ask for your help! I didn't ask for your sympathy! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
Yohji's eyes widened in surprise. "I... I..."  
  
"Why, Yohji?! Even if what you're saying is true, what right did you have to mess with my life?! You should have just let me figure it out myself!!"  
  
"I..." Yohji stared blankly at Ken, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Did you think that you'd be my hero or something?! Did you think that I'd be forever grateful to you?!" Ken's eyes burned with anger.  
  
"You're wrong!" Yohji grew angry at Ken's words. "I don't want your damn gratitude! Ken, I just..."  
  
"What?! Why did you do it, Yohji?! Answer me!"   
  
"Because... I didn't want to see you get hurt..." Yohji said quietly.  
  
Ken's blue eyes softened. "Wh... what?"  
  
Yohji closed his eyes. "I knew that you couldn't be happy with her... not like this... I knew that if you stayed with her you would only hurt her and yourself by being so unhappy..."  
  
Ken stepped closer to Yohji, most of his anger gone. "But... Why? I'm not a kid, Yohji... Why did you feel you had to protect me?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Ken looked up at Yohji.  
  
"Because... I care about you, Ken." Yohji whispered.  
  
Ken's eyes widened in shock.   
  
Shit! Yohji bit his lip nervously. What the hell did I just say?! I don't know what came over me... "Uh, I should go..." He walked past Ken and left.  
  
Ken stood still, too shocked to move. What just happened? Ken softly murmured into the dark room, "Yohji..."  
  
~To be continued...~ 


	2. What?

Without A Doubt  
  
Chapter 2- What?  
  
by Umi  
  
March 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Ken, Yohji, and all Weiss Kruez characters belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss, not me! I'm not makin' any money out of this!  
  
WARNING: This fic contains yaoi, which means male/male sexual relationships! So, if ya can't stand the stuff, please just don't read this fic!  
  
  
Ken absently watered a bunch of beautiful white lilies. He let out a deep sigh. I haven't really talked to Yohji since that fight we had the other day... I don't know whether to be mad at him, or... or...  
  
Or what?  
  
Flattered at what he said... Maybe even happy about it...  
  
"I care about you, Ken." Yohji's words echoed over and over again in his mind. What... what did he mean by that?  
  
Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe it was just a simple friendly gesture. I mean, the four of us have worked together for so long that we've grown close. Especially considering what we do, as Weiss, it's only natural that such pain brings us together. But...  
  
Somewhere, deep in my heart, a voice keeps telling me that it's more than that.  
  
A lot more.  
  
I guess I know that it wasn't just a friendly gesture because of the way he fled the room after he said it... If he just meant he cared for me as a friend, why would he run away like that? It's like he was nervous about how I'd react...  
  
Or, it's more like he was scared about how I'd react.  
  
Besides, there was something about the way Yohji said it... His voice was so soft, so quiet, so... sweet... It's not like him to sound like that. In that moment, he seemed so trusting, so honest, so... vulnerable....  
  
It's not like him at all.  
  
Or, maybe, that's just how he is... deep down inside.  
  
Maybe that's how all of us members of Weiss are...  
  
Ken closed his eyes, letting a single tear trickle down his face. Yohji....  
  
So, if he didn't mean it as a friend, what did he mean by that?  
  
He couldn't have meant...  
  
Ken shook his head. No way. It can't be... He could have anyone he wants, so...  
  
Why would he want someone like me?  
  
After all, he's... Yohji! He's the definition of a playboy! He's so flirtatious, so experienced, so reckless, so charming, so good-looking...  
  
Shit! Uh, what was that? There's no way that I think that he's hot! There's no way that I'm attracted to him! I'm not! I... I just mean that he must be good-looking since all the girls love him and stuff...  
  
Yeah, that's it...  
  
Ken nervously laughed. Aya looked up from his arrangement of pink and purple carnations to stare at Ken's odd behavior. "Ken?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken turned and saw Aya's confused expression.  
  
Aya blinked. "Never mind." He returned to his work.  
  
"Ok." Ken shrugged. He looked down and noticed that he had over watered the lilies. "Oh shit!"  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow. "Ken?"  
  
"Uh, it's nothing." Ken sighed. I can't concentrate. Not when all I can think about is...  
  
Him.  
  
Just then a familiar figure came into the shop.   
  
"You're late, Yohji." Aya scowled.  
  
Ken's blue eyes widened. Oh boy... He glanced up as Yohji adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, Aya. Hey, I'm here now, so isn't that enough?" Yohji strolled over to a bunch of scarlet roses.  
  
"No, it's not. Why are you late?" Aya asked coldly.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Some really hot girl wanted to get to know me better, so I couldn't help but buy her a drink." Yohji grinned.  
  
Aya frowned. "Hn."  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed. He found himself inadvertently clenching his hand into a fist.  
  
Yohji began watering the roses. A young redhead approached him, smiling widely and pretending to be interested in the flowers rather than in him. He smirked. "So, what beautiful flower can I get for such a beautiful young woman like you?"   
  
She blushed. "Well... I..."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. How obvious can Yohji be? Ken groaned. He noticed that he was shaking slightly as he tried to make an arrangement of sunflowers. He sighed softly. This is going to be a long day...  
  
Ken's eyes darkened as he heard the girl laugh loudly in a high-pitched, ditsy voice. Damn that Yohji... He has to flirt with anything in a skirt, doesn't he?  
  
Ken glared at Yohji as he continued to flirt with nearly every girl who entered the shop. He bit his lip and tore his gaze away from the other man. He's driving me crazy...  
  
Wait... Why do I care so much about what Yohji does?  
  
It's not like I'm jealous...  
  
Am I?  
  
Damn it! I am not jealous of those girls! I can't be...  
  
Ken reluctantly looked over at Yohji. I can't be... He watched as Yohji playfully joked with a young brunette as he watered a bunch of azaleas. Ken's eyes drifted to Yohji's dark, wavy blond hair, and then to his stunning jade eyes. He couldn't help but notice how Yohji's shirt was impossibly tight and cropped short, exposing the lean muscles of his stomach. His dark pants were tight at his hips... Suddenly, Yohji turned around to help a girl who wanted a large bouquet of dandelions. Damn, he has a nice ass...  
  
What?! Ken nearly choked. I did not just think that! I DID NOT!! I... I...  
  
I need some fresh air.  
  
"Uh, Aya? I'm gonna go take a walk for a little bit, ok?"  
  
Ken rushed out of the shop before Aya had a chance to respond.  
****  
  
Well, Ken was sure in a hurry to get out of here... Yohji sighed. Hell, he'd probably do anything right now just to get away from me...  
  
Shit! I am not thinking about Ken again! I've gotta distract myself... Maybe this girl will help... Yohji grinned at the brunette talking to him excitedly. He kept nodding, unaware of a word she was saying. He tried to listen to her, but all he could think about was how she had dark hair but blue eyes, just like...  
  
Him.  
  
Damn it! Yohji shook his head, trying to rid himself of all his thoughts about the soccer player. He looked around him and noticed that the brunette was gone.  
  
He also saw that he had over watered the azaleas.  
  
"Oh, shit!"   
  
Aya blinked. "Not again." He muttered.   
****  
  
Ken tentatively knocked on Yohji's door. Okay, I have to talk to him about what happened. I have to know what he meant. I need to understand what's going on between us...  
  
"Who is it?" Yohji asked lazily.  
  
"Um, it's me."  
  
"Ken? Uh... What is it?"  
  
"We need to talk, Yohji."  
  
Yohji sighed. "Ok." He said softly as he opened the door to let Ken in.  
  
"Yohji... About the other day..." Ken noticed how the other man stiffened slightly at his words.  
  
"Yeah?" Yohji casually ran a hand through his dark blond hair.  
  
"Um... I..." Ken stammered.  
  
"What?" Yohji stepped closer to Ken.  
  
"Wh... what did you mean when you said... well... you know..." Ken blushed slightly.  
  
He sure does look cute when he blushes... Yohji smiled slightly. "Nothing..."  
  
"Yohji... I'm sure that it meant... something... I could see it in your eyes... Please tell me the truth." Ken held his breath, watching Yohji expectantly.  
  
Yohji slowly shut his eyes. "I don't think you're ready for the truth, Ken." He sighed. Hell, I don't think I am either...  
  
"Yohji..." Ken softly took Yohji's face in his hands, forcing the other man to look at him. "Please... I want to know what you meant."  
  
Yohji stared into Ken's sapphire eyes. "Ken..." Yohji gently brushed the bangs from Ken's face. He took a deep breath. "This is what I meant..."   
  
Yohji leaned forward and covered Ken's lips with his own. Ken's blue eyes widened with shock and he gasped. Yohji wrapped an arm around Ken's waist possessively, pressing him tight against his body. Ken's eyes drifted shut as he parted his lips, allowing Yohji to deepen the kiss. Ken groaned into the kiss as Yohji's tongue brushed against his own.   
  
Ken wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck, kissing him back with an intense passion he never knew he even had. Yohji tastes so sweet, so... intoxicating... I've never felt anything like this... He moaned softly as he became overwhelmed by the sensation of Yohji's tongue caressing his, of Yohji's body being so close to his...   
  
Yohji tangled his hand in Ken's dark silky hair. His tongue explored the inside of Ken's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of Ken... I don't think I've ever wanted something as much as I do now... Yohji urgently kissed Ken harder as he tightened his grip around Ken's waist, reveling in the electrifying friction of their bodies...  
  
Yohji broke off the kiss, releasing his hold on Ken. They both stared at each other in silence, trying to slow their rapid breathing.   
  
Ken stepped back. He slowly traced a finger along his slightly swollen lips. "Yohji..." Ken said softly, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Ken..." Yohji whispered huskily, his eyes darkened with passion.  
  
"Um... what happens now?" Ken's cheeks were flushed.  
  
"I don't know..." Yohji stared into Ken's sapphire eyes. "All I know is... I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Ken melted in Yohji's emerald gaze. "Wh... what?"  
  
"You heard me, Ken."   
  
"I... I..." Ken's eyes widened.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Yohji-kun?"  
  
Yohji sighed. "Omi? What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to go get some dinner. Do you want to join me?"   
  
"Uh... no thanks... I..." Yohji was interrupted by Ken.  
  
"Hey, Omi! Can I come with you? I'm really hungry!" Ken turned away to avoid seeing Yohji's hurt expression.  
  
"Ken-kun? Sure!" Omi cheerfully replied.  
  
Ken walked over to the door. He hesitated, and then turned around to face Yohji, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. "Um... I'm gonna go... Ja!" He left the room hurriedly.  
  
Omi popped his head in the open doorway. "Yohji-kun? We can get you something to eat while we're there. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No..."   
  
"Ok! Ja ne!" Omi left with Ken.  
  
Yohji spoke softly. "No, I don't want anything at all..."  
  
Yohji adjusted his sunglasses so that it covered the tears in his eyes.  
  
~To be continued...~ 


	3. How?

Without A Doubt  
  
Chapter 3- How?  
  
by Umi  
  
March 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Ken, Yohji, and all Weiss Kruez characters belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss, not me! I'm not makin' any money out of this!  
  
WARNING: This fic contains yaoi, which means male/male sexual relationships! So, if ya can't stand the stuff, please just don't read this fic!  
  
Notes: This fanfic will contain spoilers from episode #5 and spoilers about Yohji's past!   
  
  
Yohji absently traced the rim of his glass with his finger. He lifted it to his lips and slowly drank the warm liquid, savoring its bitter taste.  
  
Damn it, Ken... Why did you have to leave me like that?  
  
Damn these stupid feelings... It always ends up the same way anyways... It's not worth it... Feelings aren't worth it... Love isn't worth it...  
  
Love isn't worth one fucking thing.  
  
So, this is what I get for sharing my feelings with someone. This is what I get for opening myself up to someone, for trusting someone...  
  
Betrayal.  
  
Yohji poured himself another glass and chugged it down in one fast gulp.  
  
Every time I love someone, they end up leaving me.  
  
Asuka... She left me then. I know it was totally different with her. She had no choice. She was taken away from me. Even so, in the end, I was still alone. It hurt so much...   
  
So much that I vowed I'd never feel that way again.  
  
Ever since then, I've tried so hard to protect myself from making the same mistake twice. I've tried to keep all of my romantic interests, hell, even my friends, at a distance. I've tried to make sure that I wouldn't get so attached to anyone again...  
  
That I'd never love someone again.  
  
And then, Ken came along...  
  
Yohji poured himself another glass.  
  
How did I fall in love with him?  
  
I didn't think I'd be able to love again...  
  
Hell, I didn't want to.  
  
And now, Ken left me too...  
  
This time, he broke my heart...  
  
Directly.  
  
Shit... How did I let this happen?!  
  
Overcome by a wave of dizziness, Yohji closed his eyes. He felt faint, and then the whole world went black. Ken...  
****  
  
He looks so innocent in his sleep... He looks so sweet, and fragile...  
  
Ken reached out and tenderly brushed back a lock of Yohji's hair. His eyes filled with concern as he felt Yohji's hot forehead. His fever isn't getting any better...  
  
Ken stood up from where he was tending to Yohji. He left and got a small rag and soaked it with cool water.  
  
He returned to Yohji's bed and leaned over his sick friend. Ken softly placed the rag on Yohji's forehead. I hope this helps... Ken bit his lip as he sat back down on his chair, watching for any sign of improvement from Yohji.  
  
Damn it, Yohji... Why'd you have to do this?  
  
You'd better get well soon, Yohji... or else I'll...  
  
I'll...  
  
Shit, I don't even know what I'd do...  
  
His sapphire eyes glistening with tears, Ken took Yohji's hand in his own and held it tightly.  
****  
  
What happened? Yohji gingerly opened his eyes. He winced from his slight headache. What the hell? He noticed that he was lying in his bed, a damp rag resting on his forehead. How'd I get here? Shit, I don't remember...  
  
His eyes widened as he noticed that Ken was holding his hand.  
  
What?! How... He saw Ken sleeping peacefully on a chair next to his bed.  
  
Yohji smiled in spite of his pain. He looks so cute when he's sleeping...  
  
"Uhn..." Ken groggily opened his eyes. "Yohji..."  
  
"Ken..."  
  
Ken's eyes grew wide as he saw that Yohji was awake. For a moment his blue eyes sparkled with relief. Then he became angry as he glared at the other man. "Yohji! How could you do that to me?!"  
  
Ken released his grip on Yohji's hand.  
  
"What?!" Yohji's jade eyes narrowed.  
  
"You... You... You drank so much! So damned much, Yohji! How could you?! Did you just think that you could drown your sorrows away?!"  
  
"I..." Yohji looked down to avoid seeing the fiery rage in Ken's eyes.  
  
"Did you think that you could just escape from everything like that?! How could you be so stupid, so... cowardly! You can't just escape from your life!!"  
  
Yohji's eyes darkened. You were going to do the same exact thing with Yuriko, Ken... You were going to escape from being a part of Weiss, from your life, by leaving with her... "I can do whatever the hell I want, Ken. It has nothing to do with you..."   
  
"No, you're wrong, Yohji! It has everything to do with me! Because of you, I have been staying by your side for the whole night and this morning, taking care of you, feeling so helpless..."  
  
"Ken..." Yohji spoke softly.  
  
"You can't make me worry about you like that! You just can't!" Ken stood up, wrapping his arms around his chest, trying to stop himself from shaking. "Yohji... You were in so much pain... All I could do was watch you... I didn't know when you'd ever wake up..."  
  
Yohji's eyes softened.  
  
"Yohji... If anything happened to you... I'd... I'd..." Ken looked down at the floor, unable to meet Yohji's gaze.  
  
Yohji watched silently as tears trickled down Ken's face.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Yohji..."  
  
Yohji got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Ken in a tight, warm embrace. "Ken..." He struggled to keep his own tears from falling. "I'm sorry that I made you worry so much..."  
  
Ken trembled slightly at Yohji's touch. "I was so scared... So scared..."  
  
"Shh..." Yohji bent down and placed a soft kiss on Ken's forehead.  
  
"Yohji... I'm so sorry for leaving you like that last night... I just didn't know what to think, when you said... that... I guess I just couldn't handle it..."  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"I'm so sorry... I know that's why you drank so much anyway..." Ken closed his eyes. "You were hurting so much... because of me..."  
  
"Ken, don't worry about it. I'm all right now."  
  
"I just don't understand... Yohji... How could someone like you... love... someone like me?" Ken turned his face away from Yohji.  
  
"What? Ken, how can you even doubt my feelings for you?"   
  
Ken shook his head. "It's just that... you're you, Yohji. You're so experienced, so charming, so wild, so attractive, so... everything I'm not! So many girls totally fall for you all the time! You could have anyone you want! How could you want someone as boring, as uninteresting... as me..."  
  
"Ken!" Yohji shook the younger man's shoulders. "How can you even say that?! Ken, listen to me... You are the most desirable person I've ever met..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I don't want anyone else, Ken." Yohji took Ken's chin in his hands and tilted his face up, forcing Ken's blue eyes to meet his green ones. "I love how cute you are when you blush. I love the way your bangs fall across your eyes. I love how you are still so naive, so trusting, so innocent, even though you know how cruel the world can be. I love how you are so determined, so stubborn, in whatever you do. I love how you get mad so easily, even though sometimes I get really annoyed by that. I love how you are so good with children. I love how you are so playful, so fun loving, so carefree. I love how you are so sweet, so caring. I love how you are so emotional, so passionate, about everything."  
  
"Yohji..." Ken's sapphire eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I love you because you're you, Ken." Yohji smiled. "Nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Yohji... I'm sorry about that fight we had about Yuriko..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Ken took a deep breath. "You were right... I know I couldn't have been happy with her, not when I'd have to abandon everything else... I'm a part of Weiss. I am who I am... Besides..."  
  
Yohji gasped as Ken affectionately touched his cheek.   
  
"I don't need to start a new life to be happy. I just need to be with someone who understands me, someone who accepts me for who I am... someone who loves me as much as I love him..."   
  
Ken leaned closer to Yohji until their faces were just a few inches apart.   
  
"I just need to be with you, Yohji."  
  
Ken claimed Yohji's lips as his own, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Yohji's eyes widened with surprise then closed shut as he ardently kissed Ken back. Ken moaned as he tangled his hand in Yohji's blond hair. Ken pressed Yohji onto the bed, his tongue brushing against Yohji's hungrily. Ken broke off the kiss, panting for breath.   
  
"My my, Ken. Someone's a little impatient, ne?" Yohji smirked.  
  
"Huh?" Ken noticed that Yohji was lying on his back on the bed, and that he was hovering over the other man. "Baka!" Ken playfully punched Yohji's arm, trying to conceal his furious blushing.   
  
Yohji grinned.   
  
Ken rolled over so that he was lying beside Yohji. He rested his head on Yohji's chest. Yohji wrapped an arm around Ken's waist. Ken sighed contently.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, Yohji?"   
  
"You ask too many questions."   
  
"What?!" Ken frowned at Yohji. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Yohji smiled. "For the last few days, you've been asking me so many questions about us... Why is that?"  
  
Ken looked puzzled. "Well, I guess... I just want to make sure of things, you know?"  
  
Yohji gently brushed Ken's dark bangs from his face. "Yeah, but... you can't always be sure of everything, Ken. Wondering about things, being unsure about things... That's just a part of life."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Yohji nodded. "If we were sure about everything, we wouldn't make mistakes and we wouldn't try so hard to figure things out. Life would be pretty boring, ne?" He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." Ken smiled. "But, there is still one thing I'm totally sure of..."  
  
Yohji smiled back. "Oh yeah? What?"  
  
Ken whispered into Yohji's ear. "I know I want to be with you forever..."  
  
Ken kissed Yohji, his tongue caressing the other man's passionately. He stopped for a moment to gaze into the jade sea of Yohji's eyes.   
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
